1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear shock absorber mounting structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a rear shock absorber mounting structure for a vehicle, capable of improving productivity and reducing weight by reducing the number of components and manufacturing processes.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a suspension system of a vehicle refers to an apparatus which connects a vehicle body and an axle, and controls vibration or impact that the axle receives from a road surface when the vehicle travels so as not to be directly transmitted to the vehicle body, thereby preventing the vehicle body and freight from being damaged and making ride comfortable. The suspension system includes a chassis spring which mitigates impact from the road surface, a shock absorber which controls free vibration of the chassis spring so as to make ride comfortable, and a stabilizer which suppresses rolling motion of the vehicle body.
While a lower portion of the shock absorber is typically connected to a wheel by a knuckle, or the like, an upper portion of the shock absorber is mounted on a wheel housing, which configures the vehicle body, and mainly serves to absorb and reduce vibration and impact that is transmitted to the vehicle body through the wheel.
A rear shock absorber, which is mounted on a rear wheel of the vehicle among the shock absorbers as described above, has an upper portion which is typically mounted on the wheel housing through a rear shock absorber cover.
The rear shock absorber cover serves to increase stiffness at a portion on which the wheel housing is mounted, and improve mounting and assembling performance of the rear shock absorber.
However, in the aforementioned mounting structure of the related art in which the rear shock absorber is mounted on the wheel housing through the rear shock absorber cover, there is a drawback in that because the rear shock absorber cover and a structure at a portion on which the rear shock absorber cover is mounted are configured by a plurality of panels and brackets such that the structure is complicated, mounting and assembling performance deteriorate, and stiffness at a vehicle body input point of the rear shock absorber is also degraded.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.